Stiles's Hidden Spark
by SimplyMiraculous2004
Summary: In season one episode 11, Lydia was bitten by a werewolf, unlocking her yet to be discovered banshee abilities. But what if Stiles was bitten instead? Stiles was too unlock a power, not a banshee, not a werewolf, but magic. (Wizard/Warlock Stiles)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was the night of the winter dance. Lydia started to walk out of the dance hall looking for Jackson. She was so desperate despite how she was starting to have fun at the dance with Stiles. She still couldn't help herself to follow Jackson. Although later on, we find out the reason for this, in which Jackson was, in fact, the Kanima, Lydia was still in the dark about the supernatural in beacon hills. Although her banshee powers where still yet to be unlocked, they were not yet ready to be revealed just yet.

Stiles knew how much Lydia was into Jackson and couldn't go on without him but had a certain obligation to make sure she was alright. Not to mention all of the random supernatural attacks and the fact that he was her date. He followed after Lydia after he realized the danger she may be in going out in the dark alone.

He searched everywhere, through the halls and in the classrooms.

No Lydia.

While he was running through the hallway to exit the school, he saw the lights flash on the lacrosse field, which was weird considering there was a dance going on in the hall and no lacrosse game. He knew straight away that something wasn't right. He ran as fast as he could out the door, and there she was. Lydia, staring blankly at a figure in the distance.

"Jackson!? Jackson is that you?" Lydia yelled.

"Lydia!" Stiles yelled. She was calling out for Jackson, unsure if the figure was him or not. He must not have heard Stiles call.

"Lydia! Run!" He yelled again while running towards her. She turned towards him, as the figure started walking closer and closer towards her. It was Peter Hale.

Stiles kept running towards her when there was this sudden yelp.

Lydia had a deep scratch bleeding on her arm from Peter trying to attack her. Stiles pushed Lydia away and ran towards Peter to try to save her by giving her enough time to run away.

"Lydia go! Go get help!"

Peter lunged at Stiles, scratching and biting him on his stomach while Lydia screamed and managed to run away back to the school halls, crying for help.

Scott seemed to notice Lydia's screams once he got away from the catastrophe that was, revealing that he was a werewolf, right in front of Allison, and while her father and another hunter were trying to kill him. He got away in time to run to the location of the scream. Scott ended up at the lacrosse field, only to find Peter attacking a person in the middle of the field.

At first, he thought it was Jackson, but it was Stiles, trying to defend himself with all the life he had left in him.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled. But by the time Scott got to them, Stiles was unconscious and looked lifeless.

"Oh my god, Stiles!" Scott said trying to reach for him. "Don't you dare kill him!" Scott growled.

Peter growled in response to Scott. Seeing as Scott cared so much about the person that was in front of him, he offered a compromise.

"Of course not," Peter said with charm, "just tell me where I can find Derek Hale."

Scott still in shock didn't know how to respond considering he didn't even know his whereabouts. Derek was wanted for murder and was on the run.

"What? I don't know that! How am I supposed to know that?" Scott pleaded

"Because your my beta, and unless you tell me something, your friend will die slow... and painful death. So tell me the truth, Scott. Where is he?" Peter said.

Scott pleaded once more "I swear I have no idea"

"Tell me!" Peter yelled.

"Okay Okay. Um. Look Stiles was saying before that if someone's phone is turned on they can be tracked right. Well, Derek took my phone.

"Why," Peter questioned.

"Accidental. Anyway uh, well my phone has GPS on it, so… if he still has it, and it's still on, you, you can find him… but if you kill Stiles, you won't be able to find him," Scott said with a scared undertone in his voice.

Peter let go of Stiles and took off leaving a half-dead Stiles in the hands of Scott. He had the bite on his stomach. Will he turn? Scott wasn't as educated on the subject yet as he was still getting used to the fact that he was a werewolf himself. He was still in shock but knew that he was wasting time thinking about it. He had to get Stiles to the hospital as fast as he could. Even if Stiles could heal, he had other scratches and bruises and Scott was still unsure if he would heal.

Lydia collapsed in the hall and other students rushed for help. the ambulance was called for Lydia and others saw Scott and stiles on the lacrosse field with blood everywhere and rushed to help to come to pick him up. Scott called the Stiles dad and told him there was an animal attack and that his son was involved and injured.

Scott met up with Sheriff Stilinski at the hospital hoping that Stiles would live to see another day as he was knocked up pretty bad. Lydia was taken into urgent care for her arm as the scratch had made it just above the bone.

Stiles was unconscious for hours before he woke up. Scott and Sheriff Stilinski were anxiously waiting in the waiting room for an update. His father had to leave for duty the next day, but Scott stayed all night and into the morning.

"Call me if he wakes up," Sheriff Stilinski asked before he left the hospital.

Scott nodded as he walked out the front door.

The admin called up Scott to the desk and told him that Stiles had finally woken up and was healing normally. They said that Scott was free to check on his friend in a few hours after he has properly rested. Scott felt reassured and told Sheriff Stilinski that his son had finally woken up and pleased to hear that his son was ok.

Scott went home for a few hours do deal with the situation at hand. "If the doctors are saying that he is healing as normal then doesn't that mean that he isn't a werewolf? If his bite is healed by the afternoon, he's got to be one. He could be immune... Is that even possible?"

**That's my first prologue of the story. I took a different perspective on this scene from season one as I thought it would make a good excuse for the introduction of Stiles being bitten by Peter and unlocking some sort of power that he didn't know he had. Do you think I should go for a little further into the story than the naiveness of the characters in season one? Let me know as this is my first story I've made on the platform.**

**I hope to update you soon! Stay tuned! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short I know but I thought just to keep the updates coming I wanted to add a little more before diving deep into the story, mostly an add on from the prologue that I had written after I posted the first chapter. Enjoy:)**

Lydia was admitted out of the hospital the next day. She was fine. She had scarring down her arm which was better than being dead of course. Scott was wanting to talk to her about what she may have seen once he got the chance, but he needed to see stiles first.

Scott went to visit Stiles in his room. He knocked on the door. "Stiles. Stiles are you ok?" Scott whispered. "We need to talk."

"Scott? Is that you? Oh, thank god. I was starting to get bored," Stiles said humorously.

"How are you feeling?" Scott said calmly.

"I'm feeling fine I guess. I can't remember much. What happened?" Stiles said with a concerned look.

"Stiles, you were attacked. By Peter. He was wanting to know where Derek was. But um not the point, just uh…"

"What? What is it?"

"Well, while he attacked you, he also bit you."

"Bit me?"

"Yeah… on your stomach"

Stiles checked his stomach.

"Scott… I don't see anything. Oh god does… does that mean that I… that I'm a… a werewolf too?…"

Scott paused. "That's just it… I… I don't know."

Stiles was in shock. He couldn't believe it. He might be a werewolf. Maybe if he was given the choice, at least he had time to think about it. He had no choice in the matter. It was all too surreal.

"It.. it must have healed, but, it doesn't make any sense. All of the other scratches and bruises are still there and they haven't healed" Stiles said concerned.

"Maybe the rest of the body just needs more time to heal," Scott said with optimism.

"Or maybe theirs something else going on with me," Stiles said with hope.

"We will know for sure when you notice it healing faster than normal" Scott said

"If I notice. We still don't know the full story on what determines if you're a werewolf. Maybe the werewolf bite heals faster even if you're turned or not. We can't know for sure." Stiles said, still holding on to hope that he was still human.

"Maybe you're immune," Scott suggested

"Immune? Is that even possible?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't know," Scott replied. "Maybe If I find Derek first I can ask him what's going on with you."

"Derek? Do you mean the guy that Peter is trying to kill?" Stiles said. "You realize that If you find him, you'd be caught in the crossfire!"

"Well, Derek seems to know way more than he's letting on," Scott said, questioning in his mind if Derek could be of any help. But I guess it was worth the try.

"What if Peter finds him first?" Stiles said concerned.

"I'll find him first. Trust me." Scott replied. "Rest up. I'll be back as soon as I find him." Scott walked out the door and ran to the place last saw Derek. His burnt down house.

Just minutes after Scott left, someone appeared at his doorway. He walked in and closed the door behind him. It was from Peter. Stiles froze in horror as Peter crept up near his bed.

"Hello, Stiles," Peter said.

"Wha... What do you want?" Stiles said stumbling over his words. It made sense as he looking at the guy who nearly killed him.

"I want you, Stiles."

"Why?"

"Because you're the clever one aren't you? I need you to help me find him."

"What Derek? No way am I doing that. Not after what you did to me."

"Stiles. If you want to make it out alive, you'll help me. Although, that bite might kill you anyway" Peter replied with a grin.

"What! Since when was that established," Stiles said with horror written all over his face. "I could die and nobody was bothered to tell me?!"

"Well, that shouldn't matter. You seem to be healing just fine. You won't last long unless you do what I asked," Peter said determined to get back to his intention for this unwelcome hospital visit.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm in a hospital bed. What can I possibly do to help find Derek when I can't even move?" Stiles replied in confusion.

Peter held out his laptop from behind him. "You're going to find Scott's phone."

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hope you enjoyed the quick update. It may take a bit for me to write up another chapter, but not that long. **

**Make sure to review, and stay tuned!:)**


	3. Update (I'm Moving)

Hey guys! Just updating to let you know that I have moved over to Wattpad. I'm going to be uploading my stories again and I am still planning on continuing my stories in my own time and possibly a rewrite of Stiles's Hidden Spark. I hope this isn't an issue and hope to see you over at Wattpad! :)

Username: SimplyMiraculous2004


End file.
